Dark Angel
by moonshadow427
Summary: A new girl comes to the asylum and helps the girls along on their quest for freedom. Follows the story line. one-shot


Sucker Punch Fanfic-

I do not own Sucker Punch but it was a good (although confusing) movie! Since I seem to do this a lot (Find a cool something as in book movie ect and write a story on it then kill it) this is hopefully going to be a one-shot. It is most likely going to be _very_ long though. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

I struggled, fighting the iron grasp of the men holding me. One of them let go briefly to backhand me. I gasped and my head whipped to the side. I turned back and glared at the man, my emerald green eyes flashing dangerously. He gave me a wary glance but kept dragging me to my new home: Lennox House for the Mentally Insane. They dragged me closer and closer to the door my eyes widened and I drug my heels into the ground, trying to slow them down instead I just pissed them off and some other guy came and grabbed my feet carrying me in.

I kicked, I screamed, I even _bit_ them! As and FYI they tasted gross. But in the end they forced me in and strapped me to a chair. My eyes flashed around, everywhere, taking everything in fearfully. A man dressed in white came in with no other than my mother, father and little sister. My little sister stared at me fearfully, clutching her stump of an arm to her chest. I flinched, while trying to kill my bastard parents she had suck her arm out to protect them and I had cut it off, that's why I'm here. I glared at my parents, all the wounds they had given me stinging in memory. They both blamed me for my big sister's death so they beat me, whipped me and my father almost raped me if it wasn't for the knife I had with me. I shook away the thoughts and tried to listen into their conversations,

"…Completely insane…her sister's arm…. -most killed me… end her life." My mother was saying. Even though I only heard a little bit of all of it, it terrified me.

"We have someone who can do it in five days." The man said. I gasped, everyone looked at me then looked away just as quickly,

"Fine, how much?" this was horrible! My father was _paying_ that guy to have someone come in and kill me, his own _daughter!_ The man looked at me,

"Five grand. This isn't legal, I need a good amount." My father grumbled and pulled out the money, handing it over. I started to shake in fear and anger. Just as they turned to leave I found my voice again,

"**YOU WILL REGRET THIS! WHEN I DIE I WILL COME BACK AND I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! YOU WILL LIVE IN **_**HELL!**__" _I screeched then started laughing, it rose in volume until I was screaming and laughing at the same time. They all stared at me fearfully. I tilted my head to the side, my red and black dyed hair falling in my face, making me look crazy enough to belong here,

"Have a nice day Mother, Father, sister." I smiled and they turned and ran. I laughed again and even the man who owned the place looked a little creeped out,

"Well now Ms… uh…" I giggled,

"Angel. My name is Dark Angel, or it is now." I smiled broadly. He nodded and handed me some clothes,

"Well then Ms. Angel, put these on." I nodded and grabbed the clothes, shaking them out. It was a ripped shirtsleeve sweatshirt, old jean shorts and ratty old converse. I giggled,

"Well well, don't you give us nice clothes?" he raised an eyebrow and turned his back. I got rid of my simple white dress and put it on. It was loose and really didn't fit me. I giggled again and tapped the guy on the shoulder,

"Where are we going now?"

He took me to a place they called the Theater. I looked around, there was one girl who stuck out to me the most, she was sitting by a window, staring outside. Her bleach blond hair was in two ponytails. As if she felt eyes on her she turned and face me. She had a look of loss and sorrow in her eyes. I walked over to her, not caring what he man, Blue, was saying.

"Hi. I'm Dark Angel, who are you?" she blinked,

"I'm Babydoll." I smiled and looked around, suddenly it seemed I wasn't at the asylum but a pleasure house and I didn't care. I smiled,

"Why are you here Babydoll?" she looked away and didn't answer,

"Oh, bad experience, sorry. Well would you mind giving me a tour?"

She nodded and led me around, telling me how the men would come, we would dance for then and if they liked us… that didn't sound fun to me. Not one bit.

"This is your new life, I'm sorry you have to be here. Let's go it's time for rehearsal." Baby said and I followed without a word.

I watched Sweet pea dance and wasn't impressed she just looked trashy. They all did their routines until only Baby and I hadn't done anything. The dance instruction glanced at me and motioned for me _and_ Baby to dance. Apparently she was an amazing dancer and they wanted to see how she would do if both of us danced together. I wasn't really looking forward to it, if she danced anything like Sweet Pea this would be weird. But as soon as the music started Baby just closed her eyes and danced, almost in a trance. It was amazing. I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to follow her example.

When I next opened my eyes it looked like I was in a dojo. Baby Doll was standing next to me, a little confused as well,

"Where are we?" she shook her head,

"I don't know. Lets go inside."

I nodded and we both walked in. As I walked it felt like I was wearing something different. I was, it was a black and red shirt that barely reached down past my ribs, a very short skirt that was partially shredded, shredded fishnet leggings and black combat boots with a lot of buckles and chains. Baby was now wearing a kind of sailor like shirt that ended above her naval and a short blue and white skirt, black leggings and plain Jane shoes. I blinked and ran to catch up with her.

We came into the dojo and walked up to a man sitting around a circle of candles,

"Your shoes. Both of you are tracking snow all over the place." We glanced at each other in confusion and I looked back, we had indeed left a trail of snow behind us,

"Should we take off our shoes?" Baby asked, a little confused,

"No the time for that is over. Now what do you want?" we blinked, and didn't answer, not really sure how to,

"Let me rephrase that, what are you looking for?" Baby glanced at me,

"Uh a way out I guess." The old man gave her and annoyed stare,

"You guess?" I shook my head,

"No we know. We want out." He smiled and gestured to the weapons in front of him. There was a katana, dual broadswords, a handgun and two small pistols.

"These are your weapons. To get out you will need a map, fire, a knife and a key. But there is also one more thing you will need to get out and I cannot tell you that. You must find t out yourself." I grumbled, annoyed at his vagueness. He just smiled,

"Do you except these weapons? If you do your journey will start and there will be no turning back." We glanced at each other, nodded and grabbed our weapons. I took the broadswords and the pistols while Baby took the katana and the handgun. I messed with the swords a little. I was surprised; it felt like I had been training with them forever.

"Oh, and one more thing." The old man said as he opened the door to the dojo and pushed us out,

"Defend yourselves."

Then he shut the door. I spun around and was faced with six large metal samurai things. I gulped and two of them lunged at us. One had a long staff with a blade on the end and the other had a spear. They both attacked and we went flying through the air, crashing through the suddenly empty dojo. I pushed myself to my feet, happy to know I was still alive and turned to Baby, she was in a similar position. I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile in return. The two things attacked us again. This time I dodged, performing a flying jump I didn't even know was possible and landed on the flat end of the spear. I smiled only to be thrown against a pillar. I groaned and stood up. I gasped; the thing was throwing the spear at me. I didn't think I just jumped and found myself running up the partially crushed pillar than flipping and landing on its head. I grabbed at my swords and stabbed them both down into it's eye sockets. It collapsed and I jumped off, sheathing my swords while in the air then having to immediately jump and start running from flying daggers that were aimed at me. I turned and saw two more of the things, one was shooting at baby the other throwing knives at me,

"BABY! MEET IN THE CENTER, WE CAN HELP EACH OTHER!"

"GOT IT!"

We both shifted our courses and aimed to the center. We met up and leaped into the air, narrowly avoiding the bullets and knives. While in the air I grabbed her hands and twisted, throwing her towards the first monster and launching myself off a wall, somehow finding the agility to actually use the knives as stepping stones and making it to the monster, drawing my pistols and firing them.

I landed in a crouched position, my hair flying in front of me from the crash of the monster behind me. I smiled and twirled my guns around my fingers placing them back in their sheaths. Baby and I stood, nodded to each other and ran at the two remaining samurai things. They both had swords and they drew them quickly. I drew my own swords and held them so their tips faced behind me. I darted forward and launched myself upwards, using my swords as launch pads. The thing tried to block me off but I spun in the air, using my swords like propellers and chopped off the thing's head. I landed right next to baby and we both stood, back to back.

The world spun and suddenly we were back in the dance studio, back to back. I let out a huge breath and looked around. Everyone was in shock then they started cheering and even Blue and the dance instructor clapped. Baby and I smiled at each other and nodded, we were going through with this.

Later that day we told the girls about our plan to escape. They weren't exactly as enthusiastic as we had hoped in fact they looked scared.

"I don't know, the last girls who tried were killed and so will everyone else who tries." My eyes narrowed,

"So your just going to let someone else's past failure stop you from trying?" Baby nodded and wrote down what we needed.

"Here's what we need: a map."

"To find the exits and where the guards are." I added,

"Fire."

"A distraction."

"A knife."

"In case things get messy." I said with a smile,

"And a key."

"To open the door to freedom." I said, smiling. They looked slightly more convinced and then sweet pea turned to me,

"Why are you so stuck on freedom? You _just got here_! How do you know you wont like it here?" she growled. I blinked and burst out laughing, the same insane laugh I had before only quieter,

"I won't last long enough to enjoy it. My father paid Blue to have someone come and end my life in five days. My own FATHER!" I screeched and she looked at me fearfully but Rocket but her arm around me,

"That's rough dear. Well it would make sense to want out and I do too. Who else?" all of them but Sweet Pea agreed,

"We could get _killed_!" Rocket looked at her sadly,

"We're already dead. I'm in."

"I'm in too." Blondie said,

"Count me in." Amber said, giving us a thumbs up,

"I'll help on one condition. If I say we stop, we _stop._" Everyone nodded, Baby a little more hesitantly then Sweet Pea turned to me. I smiled insanely and shook my head,

"I'm gunna die anyway and I'd prefer it to be trying to win my freedom." She sighed but didn't push me, it was a good choice.

"Fine, now how are we going to get all these things?" Rocket asked. I smiled and looked at Baby Doll, she smiled back,

"We get the person who has the item to watch us dance. Then we can steal whatever we need." Sweet Pea looked appalled,

"So its really only _us_ who's going to be in any risk in this!" I shook my head,

"No, they wont even notice you. Now who has a map?"

"I saw Blue had one in his office, it was behind his desk." Baby said I nodded and looked at Sweet pea.

"You have to steal it." She looked angry and a little…oh ho ho! Is that _fear_ I see? I snickered and they looked at me. I just gave them a smile,

"What? You not used to insanity yet?" the looked away.

"You have to do it Sweet Pea." She gave Rocket a defeated look and nodded,

"Fine. Lets go set up."

Baby and I were ready. The music was set to play as soon as Blue got here. He arrived and didn't look the least bit suspicious, that's good. Dr. Gorski turned on the music and I let it flow into me. Suddenly I was in a war zone with Baby, Amber, Sweet Pea, Blondie, Rocket and that old guy from before. He briefed us with our mission and we jumped, landing perfectly and started to shoot at everything, taking the dead zombie things down by the dozens.

When we got to the enemy trenches Baby and I were split off from the others.

"Angel! We need to go this way!" Baby called, running in the opposite direction I had been going in. I turned and hightailed it after her.

We fought threw more and more of the zombie things until we finally came to the leader's bunker. Along the way we had met back up with Sweet Pea, Blondie and Rocket but Amber was still fighting in her automated fighting machine. Baby took control and told us to wait. After a few seconds she gave the sign and we ran, destroying a few more. Baby and I bolted ahead, getting in just before the doors locked. I put away my guns and drew my swords, twisting then just to show off and putting them in a ready stance.

"You came for the map no?" the leader said. Baby didn't say anything but I found him annoying,

"Cut the crap and hand over the map you piece of shit." I snarled and Baby glanced at me in shock, I shrugged and the man just laughed.

"I will not give it to you now that you have called me a piece of shit." He said with a heavy accent. I rolled my eyes, like he would give it to me anyway.

Baby sighed but quickly dropped and killed the attacking soldiers. Baby got thrown back into a pillar, destroying to support and causing the roof to collapse. I screamed and backed up, only to get surrounded by dozens upon dozens of the soldiers. I shouted in annoyance and started cutting them down, usually in pairs. When the last one finally fell I looked around trying to find someone. I finally spotted Baby as she launched missiles at an air balloon. It blew up, sending the leader (who was starting to look a lot like Blue) crashing right next to me. I jumped and turned my swords on him. His eyes crossed, trying to look at the sword I had pointing at his forehead, the other at his heart. Baby walked up and took the map,

"Give us the map, now!"

We spun around, coming face to face with about three hundred of the soldiers; she smirked and threw it up in the air, as high as she could then stood ready for the attack. Thankfully Amber and the rest decided to show up and mow them down. We smiled thankfully and grabbed onto the bunny war machine. We flew up and Baby caught the map as it plummeted towards the earth. I cheered and opened my eyes. We were back in the studio.

"I got it!" Sweet Pea exclaimed happily, holding up a folded piece of paper. We all cheered and Baby grabbed it, taping it to the underside of a drawer just as Blue walked in.

"Congrats girls! Tonight Angel and Baby will be performing for the mayor!" We all gave halfhearted cheers and he smiled, then left. Now I smiled and looked at Amber,

"You're turn." She gawked at me and shook her head feverishly,

"I-I couldn't! I-I don't know how!" I had heard from them earlier that the mayor always smoked cigars, which means he always had a lighter on him. Rocket smiled,

"It's in his breast pocket right?" she nodded,

"Then just kiss his neck and slide your hand over his chest, reach in his pocket and snatch it!" I nodded, as did everyone else. Amber sighed,

"Fine. I guess I'll have to." I cheered and patted her on the back.

"Good luck." She nodded and we all went to get ready.

The curtain rose slowly and my breath caught in my throat, I was performing on stage in front of _people_. Baby patted my back and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I let out my breath and narrowed my eyes determinedly. Dr. Gorski turned on the music and we both slipped into a trance.

Snowflakes graced my face and I opened my eyes again,

"Okay everyone. Its time to go! You will jump, landing in the courtyard then get into the castle killing every creature in your path. When you get in find the kid. You'll have to slit it's throat. Once you do, dig in the throat and remove the two spark stones, when they touch they create the most amazing fires." We all nodded and prepared to jump,

"Oh! And one more thing, don't wake the mother." We jumped, landing perfectly and attacked, Amber and Rocket helping from the skies.

The rest of us ran into the castle and just went down, farther and farther into the castle. We finally came to the kid…dragon. I wasn't exactly expecting that. Baby snuck forward, creeping over it's bone bed and slung her legs gently over it. Then, totally ruing the calm moment, she pulled its head up and cut it's throat. Once she did she held up the head and Blondie and I were forced to reach our hands deep into its neck and grab the two stones. I shuddered and wiped off my hands. Baby hit the two stones together and it did create a beautiful blue fire that ended in a mini explosion. The fire seemed to be answered by another fire, coming from below us.

The mother.

A much larger dragon flew up and looked at us, spitting fire at us. We all retreated, taking the stones. I waited and watched the beast. It nudged it's dead child and seemed to scream, throwing more fire at me. I yelped and narrowly avoided it. I sprinted after the girls and started killing the beasts that guarded the area.

For a few minutes I had a break so I watched in horror as Amber and Rocket tried to fight off the dragon from the sky. It was only when Baby shot it did it come after her. The dragon almost crash landed, skidding across the ground, right towards me. I swore and dived to the side, narrowly avoiding being BBQed. Baby jumped over the fire and landed on it's head, stabbing it clean through. I smiled and gave her two thumbs up.

"Here it is! The fire!" Amber said, flipping the lighter open. We all cheered and passed it around. When it got to Baby she secured it with the map and accepted a drink from Rocket,

"What's everyone celebrating?" Blue asked, we all stiffened,

"Just Angel and Baby's first time on stage, it's a big deal." Blondie said with a little smile.

"Oh that's it huh? You're just riding the adrenalin of the stage. That's all! It's not like your celebrating a successful theft. Nooo!" he paced around and I took a fearful sip from my drink,

"It's not like someone has been messing with my shit." He sneered, looking at Sweet Pea,

"Or things have been turning up missing." He snarled at Amber.

"You're just celebrating a successful dance." He said and I nodded, just to piss him off, it worked. He grabbed my hair and yanked me backwards then he grabbed Blondie.

"Maybe I've been to soft on you girls. Maybe I need to teach you a lesson!" he threw me to the ground and released Blondie, He stood over me,

"If I wasn't about to make a fortune on both you and Baby here you I would…"

He let out a shaky breath and turned away stiffly, walking away. I got up and brushed myself off. Sweet Pea gave us a look,

"Well, it's over. We're stopping." No one said anything and Sweet Pea looked around in anger,

"We had a deal! If I say we stop we stop! Blue is on to us! We could get ourselves killed!" I rolled my eyes,

"I'm seeing this through." Baby said softly Sweet Pea turned on her but Rocket stood in front of her,

"No. I am seeing this through too. We _all_ are! We're this close why not keep going?" Sweet Pea gave her a pained look,

"You would choose them over me? After all I've sacrificed for you?" Rocket looked away,

"I'm sorry." Sweet Pea glared at all of us and stomped away. I sighed and clapped my hands,

"The knife's next!" they all sighed at my overly chipperness and nodded.

We had all managed to work in the kitchen at the same time. Rocket, Baby and I were peeling potatoes and getting worried,

"Where's Blondie with that radio?" Rocket asked desperately, looking at the door the millionth time. I shrugged, looking at the cook.

Suddenly the door opened and we all looked at it hopefully but it was Sweet Pea, with no radio,

"Don't we have work to do?" we all gave her a smiled and nodded.

"Radio." Sweet Pea commanded. Amber ran over and got the Cook's while Rocket and I went to get the cook, knocking over the potato pot in the process. Sweet Pea cleared the counter and Rocket got him in the chair,

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed but she just laid her body over his and smiled seductively,

"Shh. You'll want to see this." Amber turned on the music, Baby and I started our dance.

The old man stood in front of a helicopter, hands held behind his back. He explained what we were doing, we were sneaking on a train, guarded my armed fighting machines to deactivate and steal a bomb called 'The kitchen Knife' before it blew up the city it was heading towards. We all nodded and boarded on the helicopter,

"Oh and one more thing. I'm glad you changed your mind Sweet Pea." She nodded and finished climbing on the helicopter, and then we were off.

We came to the train. Amber locked on a missile and fired, blowing a huge hole in the back of the train,

"Good luck to ya!" she called as we dropped.

As soon as we got in the robots started aiming at us but never got the chance to shoot, we were to fast. We shot them, sliced them in half beat them up, anything we could think of to kill them.

We ran through car upon car until we came to the bomb. Sweet Pea opened the duffle bag with all the instructions to deactivate it and they all got to work while I stood, guarding the entrance to the car. Little did I know our enemy was actually _in_ the car. I heard the satisfying beep and automated voice telling us that the bomb was deactivated. I smiled and I heard the cables being lowered to lift it up. There was a complication so I turned around to see Sweet Pea push one of the robots off to undo the final screw. They started to pull it up but the robot Sweet Pea had so recently pushed off attacked and reactivated the bomb. I shook my head in horror then the voice bomb's 'voice' started to get sketchy and my eyes snapped open, the radio had broke, shorted out by the water, just as Sweet Pea was about to take the knife. The Cook stood up and drew his other knife walking towards Sweet Pea. Baby and I turned away, going back to the bomb. I took my jet pack and got out of there with Baby and got on the helicopter, waiting for the other two. But then Sweet Pea came shooting up, alone and I looked down in horror at Rocket. She was standing next to the bomb, waving sadly. I screamed and tried to lunge down to help but Baby held me back, crying as the bomb exploded. The world snapped back into reality and I saw Sweet Pea holding Rocket crying. Blue, Dr. Gorski and Blondie busted through and stopped,

"What have you done?" Blue asked in horror. We were all crying and the cook was backing away, terrified.

Two helpers pulled Sweet Pea off Rocket and carried her away. Blue looked annoyed and turned to Amber,

"Amber, you have Sweet Pea's part in the show tonight, go get ready. All of you." We nodded mutely and watched as Rocket's body was carried away. I barely noticed as Amber grabs the knife.

Dr. Gorski was helping all of us get dressed. My outfit was a short school girl's black and red dress that ended in lacy layers then black leggings and plain Jane shoes. Dr. Gorski was just putting on the last of Baby's outfit when Blue came in. he surveyed us all, his eyes resting more on the Si- five of us.

" I give you girls a good life. Or so I try to. And all I ask for is a little respect. And what do some of you do? You _spit in the face_ of what I give you and completely destroy all the respect I have asked for." Dr. Gorski tried to defend us,

"Leave them alone! All they have is that tiny sliver of false hope towards freedom! Let them be!" I snickered mentally, 'false hope.' Blue back handed her and she collapsed,

"Some of you have been planning to escape! How rude is that?" I glanced around in shock, _how did he find out?_ My eyes fell on Blondie. She was crying, when she was saw my gaze on her she broke,

"I told them! I told them everything!"

Then everything slowed down. Blue kept talking and took a gun from one of his assistances and shot Amber. Then he turned to Blondie and shot her. I vaguely heard something about snitches. Rage boiled inside me and he turned to Baby, pinning her against the dresser. He bushed his mouth down her neck and her face twisted in disgust. I saw her hand grasp madly below the dresser and grab…the knife! She pulled it up and stabbed him in the shoulder,

"You will never have me." she hissed and grabbed the key from his neck. She turned to me and gestured for me to follow. I nodded and ran after her.

We found grabbed the map and lighter then went to find Sweet Pea. We found her and she looked up in fear, her face stained with tears,

"Where's everyone else?" Baby's eyes welled up with tears.

"They're dead." I said in a monotone,

"We need to go." Baby said and Sweet Pea and I nodded.

We found a bottle of alcohol, drenched a rag and set it on fire, throwing our bomb at the closet where it set the whole thing on fire.

We ran, frequently consulting the map until we came to our final obstacle. We crouched by the locked door, waiting,

"Now what?" Sweet Pea asked

"Come on, come on!" Baby muttered.

Finally the fire alarm went off and we snuck through the door, down the stairs and to the parking lot. We weren't out yet. Now there was a group of men standing in the lot, right in front of the gate.

"Shit!" Sweet Pea exclaimed. Baby and I both glanced at each other, the final thing we needed. I took a deep breath,

"It's me." Baby shook her head,

"No! I'll go back!" I smiled,

"I have nothing to live for. Good luck." Sweet Pea looked between us in confusion,

"What are you two talking about?" she hissed I smiled sadly at her,

"I'm going to distract them. When I do, both of you run, escape. Live free." Tears welled up in her eyes and I winked,

"See ya on the flip side." Then I stood and calmly walked toward the men.

"Where are you going Angel?" I smirked and kicked the guy in the balls, hard. He groaned and fell over. They all grabbed me. I looked at the gate where Sweet Pea and Baby were. I smiled and winked. They gave me weak smiles and ran.

"Good-bye Angel." Blue snarled as the man placed the needle under my skin. A cold spread through my body and the world faded to black.

_A/N- DONE! That saw twelve pages TWELVE! I know I didn't go into very heavy detail and I may've messed up a few names and dialog and stuff but I hope you like it! __**REVIEW!**_


End file.
